


Decaying

by solar_celeste



Series: Dwindling [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/pseuds/solar_celeste





	Decaying

There was something about the way all the little things added up that was so much worse than the much larger disappointments. Trying to hold a conversation only to realize no one is listening, having someone go back on a promise or just implement forgetting about it. Having someone lie to you, finding out someone is using you. Holding everything thing in while the negatives slowly pile up on top of one another. 

 

Exploding.

 

Damian wanted to explode, felt like he was going to when Dick called and said Damian wasn’t going to be able to go over to Bludhaven that afternoon and that Pennyworth would be picking him up instead.

 

He felt like running. Like tearing off and forgetting about yet another family who didn’t want him, who he had been a burden on, would be so much easier than just facing his new reality. 

 

But he didn’t  _ want  _ to be alone. He wanted to be with his family, to ft in with them how they did each other. Was that so much to ask for? 

 

He remembered not long ago how he had to make the choice between staying with his mother or his father. Asking if they could all be together had been the most truthful thing he had ever said. Thousands of people did it, was it really so hard for him to hope his parents could as well? 

 

It  _ had _ been. It was  _ way  _ too much to ask for and Damian regretted it the moment the words left his lips. Someone like him didn’t get that. He never would get that. It has been weakness and childish to ask.

 

He thinks that the last time he was really ever hopeful. 

 

When Pennyworth does pick him up from school the man seems like he’s hurrying, rushing to an appointment Damian doesn’t know of. 

 

They don’t drive to the manor.

 

They drive to a place Damian doesn’t know of. It’s a government building of some kind, Damian’s father and another man he doesn’t recognize stand out front.

 

He wears a badge that reads: Gotham CPS


End file.
